


Summer vacation

by SabrinaChan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Belly poke, Body Image, Chubby Kink, Cute, F/M, Fat Shaming, Food Issues, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Slightly chubby character, Teen Years, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaChan/pseuds/SabrinaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because you have a great body doesn't mean you get to eat whatever you want, Ash" Misty spoke sternly. She poked Ash's new acquired slight fat sides "But it's not like I mind this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is a SWG Pokemon fan fiction. I don't know why I'm writing this. It's awkward. Contains slightly chubby!Ash and Pokeshipping. Gary's here too. Don't know why.

 

* * *

 

 

Ash Ketchum loved to eat.

Since his childhood, he loved food. He was that little kid who held always a candy bar in his hand and had his cheeks puffed by the cookies he stole from the jar his mother put on the top of the oven and away from him. He always managed to get them by climbing on a chair and hid them in the corners of his bedroom. She scolded him when he was caught but he never stopped eating snacks and junk food. He had his little arms and legs covered with chub and a slight round jiggling belly. He was healthy but his parents weren't very happy about it, especially his mother.  
  
Growing up, and with Mom's strict diet -which wasn't pleasing Ash at all- the boy started to lose his fat. He passed through the elementary school with a slimmer body yet a not so happy mood. Ash always complained but his parents had him under control, and had his weight under control. They made sure that their son wouldn't snack out of the house nor inside, and even if, they gave him only a small snack when he was finished from his homework. By the age of seven, Ash was a slim healthy boy.  
  
In middle school, Ash was partially free. He sometimes snacked out of the house- not to say everyday, and it gotten to him quickly. His frame started to get chubby all over and again Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum weren't very happy. He was still at a healthy weight, but the two parents were looking for perfection and weren't going to stick by something less than that. Ash always thought they were freaks.  
  
 _"Mom!" yelled a thirteen years old Ash as his mother grabbed the bag of potato chips from his side. Video games needed a snack along- it helped Ash concentrate._  
"No Ash, you don't need this. You need to lose weight"  
  
Ash gave a pout. He looked down at the slight bulge of his tummy and sucked in it slowly "N-no..."  
  
"You can have it once you go to the soccer club we signed you in" Delia spoke up as she started to search inside Ash's drawers for any hidden snack and she found plenty.  
  
Ash stood up "I don't like soccer!"  
  
"We signed you in in other clubs. Pick up one"  
"I don't like..." Ash made a face. He tossed away the game controller and walked over his bed, throwing himself into it "Ugh!"  
  
It was like the game of the cat and the mouse. When his parents aren't looking, Ash gains weight, when they notice, he drops it. His middle school years passed by like that, and Ash got plenty of comments on his body all the way. Especially from his friends Gary and Misty who were surely confused at the way their friend's body changed.  
  
High school needed a great body. Ash knew that.  
  
His freshman year wasn't the happiest because he wasn't exactly slim. He didn't get picked at but got fat jokes everyday. He wasn't safe from Misty and Gary either and they made fun of Ash's gut every time they got the chance to. It put the boy's self esteem down because he had only some chub here and there and everyone made jokes about his stomach.  
  
Sure, his parents had always to put their fingers in the pie, and this time, Ash was cooperative. He started playing soccer outside school, and got pretty well at it. He was in the perfect shape to play with the school team and everyone watched in amazement the big changes. It was his chance to ask Misty out anyway, and he did. She accepted dating him and no person could pull them apart.  
  
 _"You've... you've changed, Ash"_  
 _"Really?"_  
 _"Uhm"_  
  
 _Misty spoke in a soft tone, her body very close to Ash's. They were standing up by a tree and were about to head home._  
  
 _"In a good way?" Ash smirked._  
  
 _The redhead licked her lips as her hand reached for Ash's abdomen and stroked it. She looked hesitant, but finally nodded_.  
  
Until senior year, Ash's high school life was perfect; he had a great figure, with a ripped six pack and an important muscular mass, he was very popular among girls, he had his own cheer leading team, he was dating Misty, and was feeling very good about himself. Even when it came to food, he ate whatever he wanted because he worked out everyday at school, and that was a good thing,  
  
Summer was here, and Ash wanted to get the max of fun before heading to college.  
  
Maybe too much fun?


End file.
